User blog:RRabbit42/Easter egg contest
In the newsletter, I made the suggestion that we have an Easter egg contest. Normally you decorate the eggs just before Easter, but since the eggs would be voted on to determine which ones will be shown on our main page, we need to start on them ahead of time. If nothing else, you can get some practice and make new ones in April. Walmart has a [http://www.walmart.com/ip/Dudley-Phineas-and-Ferb-Egg-Decorating-Kit/20470680 Phineas and Ferb Easter Egg Decorating Kit] that includes stickers, three egg stands and 4 lenticular "tip ons". Other stores will have other decorating kits like those made by R.J. Rabbit (no relation) and Dye Works, and may also have this P&F kit, but you'll have to check in the store. Not all of them are listed on the store websites right now since they're a seasonal item. You can use whatever you want to decorate them, but there needs to be something related to Phineas and Ferb on the egg. For example, one of the stickers from that decorating kit, a picture you draw of the characters or something the characters wear like Isabella's bow. The contest would run as follows: * Now through March 20th: gather supplies and plan/practice your designs * March 11-24: upload pictures of your entries (if you get your supplies early you can submit your entries starting on the 11th) * Voting: ** up to 24 entries: voting from March 25 through April 6th ** 25 or more entries: preliminary voting from March 25 though March 31, finalist voting from April 1st to April 6th * April 7-16: the winning eggs are displayed on the main page If we get a lot of entries, we may have to limit the number of eggs to two or three per person, so upload the ones you like best first. (Upload as many as you want in case we don't get a lot of entries.) Upload a separate picture for each egg. Put Category:Easter eggs in the description so we know it's a contest entry. Decorating kits you might want to try: * Glitter Eggs kit * Candy Apple kit * Majestic Eggs kit or the Pearlescent Eggs kit * Roll-on colors kit (or this one) * Touch of Gold kit * 24K Eggs kit * Tie Dye kit * Neon colors kit * Speckled eggs kit Other tips: * One of the kits mentioned you should boil the eggs in a Pyrex-like pot instead of a metal one. I'm not sure why this makes a difference. * Eggs have to cool completely after boiling. * You will need vinegar. Naturally, Heinz has special labels on their bottles that says distilled white vinegar is better for decorating Easter eggs. * Some of the color tablets need water and vinegar and some just need water, so read all directions. * If you need cups to dip the eggs in, these come with a few extra color tablets and a "magic crayon" you can use to draw on the eggs where you don't want the dye to be applied. * Paint brushes like those used for plastic model kits could be used for drawing small areas on the eggs with the dye. * Get adult help with boiling the eggs and mixing the dye. They're supposed to supervise you during the entire process, anyway. * Different kits say to put newspaper, wax paper or plastic wrap down to protect the workspace, but you might want to use newspaper plus the wax paper or plastic wrap to keep the eggs from picking up any ink off the newspaper. * Wear clothes or an apron that you don't mind if you get stains on them. * If you want to make digital/virtual Easter Eggs, you can buy the PAAS/Heinz Egg Decorator for the iPad. Have fun and make these the best Easter eggs ever! Category:Community News blogs Category:Inactive blogs